Teatime
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: Because, in the end, dogs are candy stealing thieves, but a dog is much better than a cat. Cats are disgusting and lazy candy stealing thieves. Break deals with jealousy over one fat cat he, regretably, introduced to his lady. ONESHOT!


**Anna: Heyyy! -waves spaztically- Welcome to my very firstest Pandora Hearts story! xD -is shotted-**

**Break: -hides gun- Goodness, Miss Anna certainly knows how to get an audience's attention~!**

**Sharon: -whaps-**

**Anna: I like these little markses. xD ~~~~~ ANYWAYYY... Yes, I know I should be doing my Shugo Chara story, but in all fairness, I really loooove this manga and anime. xD Anyway, I think that this was pretty good. It was inspired... by... something. I donno. xD **

**Break: Rather random, don't you think?**

**Anna: -smacks- Shaddup. I just thought it was a little bit cute. x3 And I luuuuurves kitty cats!**

**Break: Yes, yes. On with the story, then, shall we?**

* * *

Break poked the little creature that was currently sitting on _his_ table and indulging in _his_ sweets.

Sighing, the albino man returned to tea, stirring it with a lollipop stick. Annoying little creature. What a glutton, he thought. It was stealing the spotlight from him, not to mention his mistress's attention _and_ his beloved candy.

"What's it's name?" he muttered to himself. "Poofdrop? Snowball?" Goodness, it was _fat_ too. All the more reason for it to get away from his candy.

"Sugar-chan!" Sharon squealed in response to her servant's question. "Oh, Break! Isn't it the cutest thing you ever saw?" Giggling happily to herself, the young Rainsworth heiress clasped her hands. "I'm so glad you saved it from being run over!"

And how he wished he hadn't, Break thought to himself irritably. "That may be, Miss Sharon," he explained, "But it's a quite a _fat_ thing, isn't it? Don't you think that it shouldn't eat my candy?" He gave his trademark happy grin and shut his one eye. "After all, chocolate is supposed to be _bad_ for naughty little animals, right Emily?" Break looked at his shoulder, where Emily sat, for support.

"Break doesn't like naughty little animals!" the doll cackled rudely. "Break's an animal hater!" The 'animal-hater' whapped her over the head with one huge sleeve.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Sharon, who turned to shoot him her best glare. "Break~" she hummed angrily. "It's cute, _isn't it?_"

Break smiled and touched his mouth happily, deciding on one of his many famous non-answers. "Oh my, Sharon-sama, I didn't know that you were _that_ eager for my approval."

He didn't want to lie, and he didn't want to anger his mistress either, for he was sure to be injured or even killed by her paper fans. It was already too late though. Break ended up on the floor, severely bruised and blood-splattered.

The door opened abruptly, revealing a short teenaged girl with untidy black hair that stretched to below her knees. "Have you seen Oz around?" she asked abruptly, not paying attention to the man on the floor. "I'm hungry, Big Sister Sharon."

Snickering, Break leapt up from the floor and threw his arms back. "Oh, Miss Alice~! Are you really so hungry? Perhaps," he said wickedly, an idea forming in his head, "you could eat this! You see, we happen to have a very annoying animal on the loose in here~!" _Whap._

"Out of my way, clown," Alice snapped kicking the fallen man out of the path of her feet. "Big sister Sharon-"

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Sharon squealed happily, switching from 'death' mode to 'girl' mode.

Grumpily, Alice kicked at Break once more. The albino man groaned and faked a death, hoping to turn the conversation back to him.

Out of his slit eye, he saw Alice poke the fat animal on the table emphatically. _Yes_. "Sharon, what is this thing?" she asked. "It's an animal, right? Do you think it might be tasty?" The girl pouted, praying for Sharon to let her cook it. Sharon was not immune to pouts.

"Oh, yes~!" Break exclaimed, popping up and waving one finger in the air. "Miss Alice, I'm sure Sharon will let you cook it, won't you?" He smiled, with a hint of distaste, and poked the animal for the second time. "It's sure to be very, _very _tasty! Just look at all that fat!" He could see that he had Alice convinced. Break grinned wider still, placing a hand to his mouth to call for Liem to fetch the wretched creature for the dinner pot.

Sharon smacked him upside the head, turning up her nose daintily. "Not another word, Break. Miss Alice, I regret to inform you that this creature is not tasty."

"Oh," she frowned, stumped. Break felt his hopes sinking and his smile turned into a frown. "If it's not tasty, then…" Alice wandered out the door, most likely in search of Oz and/or meat. Pulling out a candy and sitting in his chair, Break attempted to cheer himself up through the means of chocolate.

His rest was to be short-lived though.

"BREAK!" Sharon screeched, threatening him with her fan. "Give it your chocolate!"

"But," he protested, "I don't wanna give it my chocolate. It's _mine_. And anyway, uncute animals like this don't deserve to eat chocolate." It made a small sound somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Break stuck out his tongue at the creature. Luckily, he was saved from murder-by-fan by the door.

Literally.

The door slammed open once more, making poor Break fall under the table. He peeked up his head, hoping for Alice to come back, but who he did see was much better.

It was the insufferable blonde brat, yes, but he was also accompanied by a much better prospect. "Oh look!" Break exclaimed, crawling out from beneath the tablecloth. "It's Mister Oz! How fun~! And here, is Gilly-kun!" Break ran up to Gilbert, grinning cheesily. "You're the cutest little brat of the bunch!"

Gil ignored the albino man who was in his face, instead electing to look past him to the creature sitting on the table and indulging on _Break's_ afternoon tea. The color drained from his face and his jaw dropped. "Is," he stammered, pointing, "is that a…" Gil stopped, shivering, and fell backwards to the floor.

Oz snickered a little bit at his servant's actions.

"Oh, what fun~!" Break snickered, giggling and covering his mouth with his overhanging white sleeve. "It seems that Mister Gilly-kun can't tolerate naughty little animals~!" He gave a hapless shrug and turned towards the rest of his teatime group.

"Well," Oz said, seeming more resigned. He shrugged and looked at the fluffy white animal sitting on Break's table. "I suppose that it's only to be expected of Gil. After all, it _is_ a cat."

"A cat?" Break said with even more distaste, poking the white splodge for the third time.

"A cat!" Lady Sharon repeated in a loud and shocked voice, putting her hands to her cheeks. "Goodness! I was certain that it was a dog!"

* * *

**Anna: Lolololol... xD I luurves Gilly and Break-kun.**

**Gil: O.O**

**Anna: -shootshoot- Gilly-kun is so cute, with his desperate fear of kitty cats! xD That, sadly, is why Gilly and Ada can never be together... D;**

**Break: -snickersnicker- Miss, I believe you have something to say~?**

**Anna: OH RIGHT! :O Errm, when you see a 'whap'-thing, that means... someone is getting hit by Sharon's fan. xD And if you're unclear as to what exactly is going on, it's teatime... (duh!) and Break has found a fat cat lazing around somewhere. It was so fat Sharon thought it was a dog!**

**Break: Fatty fatty kitty cat~!**

**Anna: Review please! :D**


End file.
